


Mama's Gun

by hinamicchi



Series: How To Be A Human Being [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamicchi/pseuds/hinamicchi
Summary: "My heart strings broke and it was me / I pull they stretch infinitely"Sometimes it's best to trust your instincts.





	Mama's Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection "How To Be A Human Being" which is inspired by and named after the Glass Animals album under the same name. Each part of the collection is for a different character in the Kou Empire and is inspired by a different song from the album. Please enjoy!

**2 Months**

        Even though it had been kept quiet and was far away from the general public's knowledge, it was a well known fact within the palace that the first Imperial Prince's heart had been snatched away.  
        Partly out of habit and partly because of the prince's nature, he and his lover did not often display affection out in the open. A hand hold, gentle touching on the arm or waist, a comforting hand on the shoulder; All were ways the two would subtly show their relationship.  
        Despite the curious maids watching the prince's door during the evening, hoping to catch his lover sneaking in to have something concrete to gossip about, they never could. They would just gawk in the background as you and Hakuyuu exited the room together the next morning.  
        One such night you were laying on his bed, watching him with a blank gaze as he sat at his desk, writing. Most likely important documents, agreements, war declarations, and the like; the amount of paperwork he had seemed overwhelming, but Hakuyuu was somehow able to balance everything out. It amazed you, to say the least.  
        You'd managed to avoid the eyes of the gossiping maids once more- It was quite easy, and though you really didn't need to, it had just become second nature. There was a time when both you and Hakuyuu worried for your safety, should your relationship with him become public. The Kou Empire had no shortage of enemies, after all.  
        "Hey," You broke the comfortable silence, shifting your gaze over to watch the flickering light of one of his lamps.  
        "Hm?" Hakuyuu responded, not looking up.  
        "I've got a bad feeling."  
        Your words caused Hakuyuu to look up and move around in his chair, changing his position so that he could look at you.  
        "How so?" His eyebrows furrowed, concern written plainly across his face.  
        "I don't know." You rolled from your stomach to your back, letting your head hang off of the edge of the bed. Even upside down Hakuyuu looked horribly attractive. "But I just have this weird feeling in my stomach, like something bad is going to happen."  
        "Anything else?" Hakuyuu's voice was sincere. That was something you'd always admired about him: He took what you said seriously, never disregarding your worries or complaints or instincts. Everything was of importance to him.  
        "I'm not sure, it might just be the anxiety from you and Hakuren going off to war a couple months ago catching up with me." Hakuyuu nodded and hummed. "But still, be on the lookout okay? Take care of yourself."  
        "Of course," Standing, Hakuyuu stretched and made his way to the bed. "You do that as well, bad feelings don't just pertain to me, you know."  
        Smiling, you rolled over to make room for him.  
        "I know."  
        Sitting on the bed, Hakuyuu undid his bun before laying down beside you, looking at you fondly.  
        "I don't mean to sound demeaning, but when you get worried your brows furrow in just the cutest way and you get this little pout on your lips. It's quite adorable."  
        "Ew," You laughed and lightly pushed him away, reveling in the grin that came across his face. "Don't be such a tease." Chuckling, Hakuyuu propped himself up on one elbow and rested his head in one hand, not letting his eyes leave your figure. "Wait, what about your paperwork?"  
        "I can be done for the day," He shrugged. "I've already finished what was necessary for me to complete, I was just getting a bit ahead." Nodding, you sighed and snuggled closer to Hakuyuu, who placed a hand on your hip. "Is there anything you wish to do tonight, love?" He asked, not moving as you pressed your head against his chest.  
        "Not really," You hummed into his skin. "Just hold me?"  
        Chuckling once more, Hakuyuu wrapped his arm around your waist and tugged you closer.  
        "If that is what you desire."

//

**1 Month**

        Over the course of thirty days, your anxious feeling had transferred over to Hakuyuu, who had begun to feel like he was being watched. The worry he had for the safety of his family and his lover had caused him to focus more on his combat training, running through drills with Hakuren and talking to his younger siblings about what they should do in case of an emergency.  
        You watched all of this occur, his anxiousness heightening your own and making you wish with your entire being that you weren't leaving.  
        "There's no way I can describe how much I do not want to go." You spoke quietly as you and Hakuyuu walked down one of the palace's many halls, slowly making your way to one of the large gardens.  
        "There's no way I can describe how much I wish you didn't have to go," Hakuyuu responded. "But you have business in another country that you have to take care of, you and I both know that."  
        "Yes," You huffed. "I know. I'll be back as soon as possible, though. Hopefully no more than two weeks."  
        "If you're able to make that time, I will be utterly amazed." Hakuyuu chuckled. "Don't rush through anything, but do come back as quickly as you can. I dislike the thought of you being away with no protection but a few guards."  
        "I dislike that as well... I wish you were coming with me."  
        "As do I, dear, but we know that's not possible." The prince lightly touched your arm with his fingertips before slipping your hand into his. "The time will pass faster than we'll notice."  
        "I hope so," You sighed. "I truly hope so."  
        Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Hakuyuu placed his other hand on your shoulder and turned to face you, a comforting smile on his face.  
        "Don't worry," His voice was softer than usual, which was odd since his voice was softer anyways when he spoke with you. "Nothing will happen while you're gone. It'll be just as though you'd never even left."  
        "If you say so," You tried to muster up a comforting smile as well, but fell slightly short. "I just can't escape the uneasy feeling in my stomach."  
        "I know what you mean." Hakuyuu nodded. "But let's not focus on that now. You still have two weeks before your departure, so lets focus on enjoying each other's company in these moments."  
        Humming your agreement, you twisted the hand that was held by his and gave it a little squeeze, smiling up at the man.  
        "Good idea, I'm probably just overreacting."  
        Hakuyuu chuckled and took his hand off of your shoulder, resuming the walk to the garden with your hand still holding his.  
        "I guess we'll see. Now, how does a picnic sound?"

        Sitting in the garden, surrounded by flowers in bloom and the sound of songbirds, you sat in Hakuyuu's lap, his legs splayed out on each side of your body and his chest pressed against your back. A plethora of wonderful looking foods sat on a blanket in front of you two, and you thought that you couldn't be happier than you were in that moment.  
        "Hakuyuu?"  
        "Yes?"  
        "I love you."  
        Even through the layers of clothes you were able to feel his heartbeat pick up slightly, something that always happened when you said those words.  
        "I... I love you too."  
        A small smile graced your lips and you snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth radiate off of his skin and onto you. Despite his serious, severe, and sometimes cold demeanor that you were no stranger to, there were moments -more frequent than one might think- that the first prince would show you his softer, more affectionate side.  
        He truly was a wonderful person who deserved the world.  
        And should you say that to him, he would say that he didn't deserve it but was lucky enough to have gotten it- for you see, to him, you were his world.

//

**0 Months**

        Staring at the charred remains of the garden, the crumbling pillars, the dark grey ash that covered everything, you felt nothing. The scent of burnt wood was still heavy in the air- after all, it had only been a week after the fire.  
        The anxiety you'd felt in the months leading up to the incident had proven to be accurate, as once news of the fire had reached you, the anxiety had disappeared. In it's place had come dread, which was quickly followed by numbness.  
        You were still numb when you heard that the first and second Imperial Princes had both died.  
        Sitting down on the ground with a hard drop, you just stared. Nothing anyone said reached your ears, nothing anyone did reached your eyes. You just stared ahead, your brain trying to comprehend the idea that Hakuyuu was dead.  
        You didn't fully realize it until you'd somehow ended up in his room.  
        Part of it had been destroyed by the flames, but half of it was still mostly intact. The bed and the desk were two of his lucky possessions to have survived, unlike him. Without thinking, you locked the door leading to his room, curled up on the bed while hugging his pillow to your chest, and laid like that for several minutes. Then you began to cry: Heavy, loud, choking sobs that wracked your whole body and sent you convulsing on the sheets, grasping onto the pillow like it was the last thing keeping you alive. The crying only stopped once your throat became so scratched and hoarse that you could no longer make any sounds, and your eyes were far too swollen to continue crying. Then, and only then, did you fall silent, numbness overcoming you again as you continued to hold the pillow against your body.  
        People stopped coming to the room when you continued refusing to acknowledge their existence. You knew they were leaving you food, but when they stopped coming so did the food. They likely had better things to worry about than some heartbroken person huddled away in a dead prince's bedroom.  
        You'd spent a portion of your third day in seclusion going through his old documents, tracing his handwriting with your fingertips. While shuffling through the stacks you found a folded piece of paper addressed to you. Opening it, you began to read.

        _"[Y/N], There's something wrong in the palace. I fear that your instincts were right and that something terrible is going to happen. I don't know enough to go into details, but I know enough to say this: If something happens to me that is unnatural and you find this letter, you need to leave Kou as soon as possible. Your safety comes first, and you can't spend time mourning in a place where you're unsafe. Please, [Y/N], go. Go and remember that I loved you more than I thought was possible._  
        _Take care of yourself, and live a happy life for me._  
 _I love you."_

        Staring at his words, fat tears began to roll down your cheeks once more. Even with his safety on the line, he'd thought of you. He'd loved you.  
        Taking his words seriously, you left that night without so much as a notice, avoiding Kouen's eyes as he watched you disappear from his open window. You didn't return and you didn't look back.  
        Some distance from the palace, you stopped and looked up at the dark blue sky dotted with stars and tried not to think about the nights you and your lover had looked at those same stars and told each other stories.  
        In that moment, you felt completely and utterly alone. Confused, without a clue as to what you should do. But then you felt it, you realized: You weren't alone. The Rukh, although you could not see them, were with you. That meant that, somewhere out there, Hakuyuu was still with you, watching over you and his remaining family in peace.  
        That little bit of knowledge comforted you enough to continue on, and so you did.

_Know that he loved you._


End file.
